


For Now

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefighter!AU Sam/Jack drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

Off-duty usually mean a few brief hours between Sam coming off shift and Jack going on shift. A brief coming together in various places between the fire station and either of their homes. it was never enough in Sam's opinion, she always wanted more, but rarely got it. Not while they both worked as hard as they did, but she was willing to make the sacrifice for a little while. As long as she knew Jack loved her.

Sometimes they didn't get out of the station. He closed the blinds of his office, locked the door, and bent her over his desk.

On rare occasions, very rare occasions, they didn't make it all the way home. she once gave him a blow job in a lay-by, his hands squeezing the steering wheel while her head bobbed up and down in his lap. Once he fingered her in the hospital parking lot in the early hours of the morning, hiding in the low light and corner position.

Often they made it home.

Jack often took her back to her apartment, on the sixth floor of the building. By time they made it into the apartment, he had made his way beneath her shirt and they had sex on her sofa, quick and messy and amazing. In her opinion at least, though she doubted he'd ever disagree.

The only time they really went slow, savoured each other, was when they were at his house. They could kiss and caress for as long as they wanted, or needed. They would end up in his large bed together and Sam relished those moments, there was peace to it all, and in her life, in her job there was little peace. In those moments, like all the others, he told her he loved her. in those moments, more than all the others, she really believed it.

It wouldn't be like this forever, or even much longer, she knew that, he promised her that, but for now, for now it was perfect.


End file.
